


Twister

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima teaches Delphine how to play Twister...with her own personal rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (General)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)

“No, Cosima!” Delphine threw her hands in the air, exasperated. “We have to read the rules!”

“It’s fine babe, I’ve got it. I know the rules.” Cosima put her palm up to Delphine to calm her, insisting over and over that everything was cool and she could teach her no problem. Delphine knew Cosima’s knack for changing the rules when they played American board games so that she would always win, but it would be hard for her to cheat at Twister...right? Cosima was sitting on her legs, folding out the sheet of plastic with the four lines of green, yellow, blue and red spots. “So, you wanna’ stand that end, and I’ll stand this end.” Cosima pointed to the far end of the sheet, meaning that she didnt have to move from her position. 

“But I thought you needed someone to spin the…” Delphine twirled her finger around in a circular motion. “Thing.” 

Cosima batted the air with her hand, “No issue, I’ll just do yours, and you can do mine.” She reached over to pick up the spinner. “You go first.” Before Delphine could protest, Cosima had spun both arrows. “Oooh,” She looked up at Delphine with a cheeky smile on her face. “Bend down Cormier, right hand green.” Delphine looked down at the mat, and saw that to put her right hand on green she’d have to lean across to the other side, giving her girlfriend a full view down her tank top. Matching the smile on Cosima’s lips she bent down and placed her hand on a green spot. Cosima slid her the spinner, making extra sure to bend down right in front of her. “Don’t mind me, just passing you this spinner.” Delphine snatched the board playfully. 

“Eugh, this is an easy one!” Delphine whined. “Right foot blue.” 

Cosima laughed and obliged. “Oh, just gonna' mention a quick rule I forgot to mention before.” 

Delphine looked up at her girlfriend. Her eyes full of worry about what ‘rule’ Cosima had in mind. “Cosima…” She dragged the ‘a’ at the end of her name like an owner trying to tame their unruly puppy. 

“It’s just like, this teeny-tiny thing we used to do in high-school” She brought her thumb and index finger close together to indicated how small this ‘rule’ was. “Basically, if you know you can’t make the move without falling, you are allowed to veto it” Delphine smiled, the worry gone from her face. 

“That is a great ru-”

“For an item of clothing.” 

Delphine stopped smiling. Her face was unreadable as her brain went through the pros and cons. She laughed. “Sounds good to me.” 

_  
Cosima ran a hand over Delphine’s back as she reached across to put her left hand on the yellow spot, taking full advantage of her girlfriend’s bare back. When she shuddered underneath her, Cosima had to stifle her own half giggle-half moan. Her left hand hit the spot, and she leaned across with her right to spin the spinner. “I’m so sorry Del, it says left foot yellow.” But she wasn’t sorry, she knew that Delphine wouldn’t be able to make the move without falling, or seriously hurting herself...and that meant that Delphine had to take either her bra or her underwear off.   
“Show me, I don’t believe you.” Cosima laughed as she slid the board under Delphine’s arm for her to see. She sighed heavily. Delphine sat up and undid the clasp of her bra, before lowering herself back into the same position. 

She flicked the spinners. “YES!” She exclaimed. She turned to wink at Cosima, “Right leg, red...tu petite merde.” 

“Fuck.” Cosima laughed. Delphine was enjoying this too much, she was getting cocky and Cosima couldn’t let that happen. Cocky Delphine was unbearable. She eyed her girlfriend, before pulling her underwear down, but keeping her red, plaid, button up on. The cheekiness had fallen from Delphine’s lips, which had been secured between her teeth as her eyes followed her girlfriend’s fingers which were sliding her lacy, light blue underwear down her smooth thighs excruciatingly slowly. As she slipped them around her feet, she tossed them to the side, letting them hang lazily from the edge of their coffee table. Delphine’s teeth were still busy on her lip as she trailed back up Cosima’s legs. She gulped. Her voice was deep and heavy. “Your turn.” 

Cosima took the board from her slowly, making sure to open her legs slightly as she did so and knocking her bare thigh against Delphine’s. She knew that her girlfriend could feel the heat radiating off of her, and would no doubt be heating up too. “Merci” She put on her best French accent, knowing that although it was not as sexy as Delphine’s, that it sent the Parisian woman crazy. She put the tip of her finger in her mouth and wet it before moving the spinner nonchalantly, as if she had no idea what she was doing. “Right hand yellow.” This meant that Delphine could spin around to truly face the girl, and she wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted or not. Delphine now sat on the sheet, her legs were crossed but she was leaning back on her hands to give herself a perfect view. When she spun the dial for Cosima, it was for right hand red, and she would not be able to make it. Of course, this played into Cosima’s plans perfectly. She undid the first 3 buttons of her shirt, giving Delphine sight of her obvious cleavage, but then she stopped. Her hands snaked around her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She pulled her arms into her shirt to remove the matching bra, which she slid down her arms and were thrown across the room to join her underwear. 

Delphine watched with dark eyes and squirming legs. Cosima could see what her little performance was doing to her girlfriend, the inner turmoil that always ended with the raging fire in the pit of her stomach being stoked. Delphine’s eyes narrowed as she eyes the other girl, before her brain concluded “Fuck it.” and she shot up quickly and closed the too-wide space between them. She pushed her hand underneath Cosima’s shirt to feel the skin that she had been so viciously tortured with. The teeth that had previously held her lips sank into the soft skin on the left side of Cosima’s neck as her other hand held tightly to her right side. Cosima shuddered and winced as Delphine alternated between biting and licking. She’d grip her skin between her teeth and pull, then follow it with a slow and delicate lick from the hollow of her neck to the bite with the flat of her tongue. 

“Shit, Delphine.” Her girlfriend panted beneath her. She moved to undo her buttons but Delphine batted her hand away. “Leave it on.” 

The hand that was already under her shirt moved up grip on Cosima’s breast. She groped and pushed lightly, pinching delicately at her hardened nipple. Sub-consciously, Cosima had started to rock her hips back and forth in a beautiful, yet steady rhythm. Delphine wanted to mess it up. At first, she allowed Cosima to continue, to feel in control. She lowered her hand and let Cosima’s natural rhythm move her dripping cunt against Delphine’s fingers. Cosima moaned loudly and rested her head on her girlfriends shoulders as she rocked. The blonde woman upped the anti and, without warning, slipped her fingers into Cosima’s cunt up to the first knuckle. It was calculated, teasing, cheeky. The same, pained moan escaped from Cosima’s closed lips. It urged Delphine on, who pushed deeper into her girlfriend, but still not all the way. This time, Cosima’s moan was of pure desperation. She needed to feel her girlfriend deeper. She lowered her herself hungrily, and her mouth dropped open in sheer pleasure, but no sound came out. 

Delphine still needed to break Cosima’s stride, and so she flicked her thumb across the brunette girl’s clit quickly. Cosima jumped and gasped. Pleased with the reaction she had elicited, she repeated the process, this time slowly, lingering. She slowly moved her thumb in circles as she pressed on gently, all the while Cosima tried to keep her composure and her rhythm against Delphine’s fingers. She became messy, out of time, out of rhythm, but she didn’t care. Not when she could feel the tingling creeping its way up her legs and clouding her thoughts. She moaned and gasped as Delphine sped up her circles, not relenting for a second. Cosima knew she was close, but she was determined to carry on, to stay in this moment of pure bliss for even a second longer. Then she was gone. Cosima spiralled into her orgasm with the chaotic grace that summed up her the petite girl perfectly. Delphine kept her fingers still as Cosima returned from her high, her mouth resting in the shallow dips of Delphine’s collar bone, leaving damp puffs of air. Delphine removed her fingers as Cosima sat motionless. “Fuck.” Cosima finally broke the silence. She tried to move herself out of Delphine’s lap but her legs were wobbling and shaking. 

“Non,” Delphine assured her girlfriend, smiling cockily at the effects of her new technique. “You’ll need longer than that to be able to walk straight again.” 

“And you call me a brat.”


End file.
